This invention pertains to an apparatus for keeping an object, such as a ball, in a condition of sustained bouncing. It may be employed primarily for its novelty and entertainment effect. However, it may also be employed for other purposes, such as time keeping, as will be later explained.
An object will not continue bouncing in the absence of added energy, due to normal friction losses. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for restoring energy to such an object. Other objects are to provide such an apparatus wherein the means for replacing the energy are not readily apparent. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.